The Adventure of the Outsider
by Woody1007
Summary: A man from our world gets dropped into the world of Danmachi but it isn't the world of Danmachi that we know. With no guarantee that the future is set in stone watch as our hero rises to the top despite the challenges that he will no doubt face. (rated M for a reason expect mature themes at some point)
1. Chapter 1

The adventure of the Outsider

My first thought upon entering this world was this will be fun.

My second was, oh shit I'm probably going to die.

That's one of things that always annoyed me when I watched adventure anime, they usually avoid the nasty details in the hopes of keeping a low rating. Yet for some reason in when it came to the new world, I now reside in they liked to have some of the mature themes but tried censor the rest. So, either this new world completely lacks a dark side which I highly doubt, or they like I said hid them for a lower rating which is understandable got to make money somehow. Though I highly doubt that it is the former, so I'm screwed basically, yet for some reason I still came to Orario.

Though I'm not dumb enough to think that just because I saw the anime, I'm going to get a free pass. This version of Danmachi is by far different from the one I'm used to even though I've just stepped foot into Orario. While Orario originally had the only dungeon, here there are _three_ dungeons not one, not two, _three_. The first is obviously in Orario, the second is east of Orario in Rakia which is within the kingdom of Rakia, and finally Atlanta southwest of Orario in the kingdom of Atlantis. Atlantis while being the smallest of all the countries in Danmachi it's by far the wealthiest. Atlantis inhabits a series of small islands, but most of their wealth comes from the lucrative amount of trade that routinely comes through their ports. I swear when I find whoever named these places, I'm going to strangle them for not coming up with a better name.

While it wasn't explicitly stated in the anime either there are plenty of other countries in Gekai but they're much weaker than the rest. While the three major countries have dungeons to supply their adventurers with experience, those without dungeons must rely on natural spawning monsters that pop up in the wild. The dungeon mobs are known for being far stronger than natural spawning mobs, so for most beginner adventure they are advised to take quest to slay monsters out in the wild.

A loud crack of thunder shook me from my thoughts, idly I pulled the hood up more on my cloak to cover me from the rain. As I marched further into the city, I glanced down at the pavement to see a silver haired lunatic staring back at me. When I woke up in this world, I was surprised to find my ordinary looks had been transformed to anime protagonist levels of looks. Standing at about six feet with silver hair and steel grey eyes, I was anything from normal now. My looks just screamed _'hey look at me! I'm an anime protagonist come tear me apart please!' _I swear the number of deities on my shit list keeps growing.

Shaking my head to rid myself of my impending doom via absurd monsters in a dungeon that I was _voluntarily _going into. Though my first order of business was to try and find Hestia and let me join her Familia. While I could just join a random Familia considering how a few low-level Familia had tried to get me to join as I strolled through the gate. I just want to join the winning side of canon least with that I can accurately predict what will probably happen.

When I rounded another corner in the never-ending number of streets and alleyways, I came upon a side street and across the way from me was a café with an overhang hanging off the side. Sitting underneath the overhang sat my quarry, sipping what was probably coffee with Hephaestus of all people. She wore her standard dress from the anime with it being unnaturally tight around her round hips. Her companion was wearing a far more conservative plain white medieval type shirt and brown slacks. Taking a deep breath, I marched across the road before I lost my nerve to approach her.

Spotting me almost immediately as soon I stepped out of the alleyway, Hephaestus turned to look at me, Hestia did the same a moment later. I must have looked rather intimidating, a lone stranger trudging across the street drenched to the bone despite my cloak draped over me. Once I finally stood across from the two, I dropped to my knee in a classic '_knight me' _stance.

"I'd Like to join your Familia." I said far steadier than I thought possible.

At that the redheaded goddess turned back to her companion.

"Were not accepting ne-. "

"Not you" I interrupted; the blacksmith goddess's head snapped back to me so hard I was worried it would break and her expression turned more serious if you could believe it.

Finally deciding to lift my head I stared at the twin tailed goddess of family.

"I would like to join your Familia, Lady Hestia?" I asked.

She and the master blacksmith glanced at each other as if to have a wordless conversation. Once Hestia turned back to me, she gave me my answer.

"I will grant you your request stranger, but first I must ask you why me? Why not some other god or goddess?" Ah. Insecurities how I missed you so, I'll have to answer carefully.

"You're the goddess of family arguably one of the most important. When the going gets rough and you desperately need help it's your family that will always bail you out. If there is any god or goddess that I wanted as my master, it would be you." I answered honestly.

While it is true that I just want to be apart of canon, all of that wasn't exactly a lie either. Family and friends have always been one of my highest priorities in my previous life and that value among others has followed me here.

The twin tailed goddess shared another silent conversation with her companion and received a shrug in reply. Once the goddess turned back to me, she rose from her chair and offered me her hand.

"Welcome to my Familia stranger, yet I still do not know your name"

Cursing myself for forgetting to introduce myself in my haste. I stood as I took her hand in mine.

"Alexander. Alexander Cooper. You can just call me Alex, Lady Hestia" I replied in standard James Bond fashion.

She smiled.

"Well Alexander Cooper I look forward to our time together."

And so, the Hestia Familia family was formed from the ashes. It will be fine probably, ah, who am I kidding I'm so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

The adventure of the Outsider

You know I'm honestly surprised bell could ever fall asleep, while the couch that I slept on wasn't the most uncomfortable thing I've slept on. The thing that was driving me up wall is that Hestia snores a lot how such a small goddess makes such ghastly noises eludes me. Finally deciding I've had enough sleep, and it's not like I can go back to sleep with Hestia's snores keeping me up. Pushing the blanket off, I rolled out of bed.

The rundown church that I now shared with my goddess while certainly on the outside it appeared as rundown as it did in show, decades of wind and rain have begun to wear the church down. While on the inside it was quite cozy. The furniture was cheap that much was certain from all the wear, but it was surprisingly comfortable for its looks.

My room if you could call it that and my goddess's room were separated by a single curtain, yet it did nothing to muffle the snoring from the other side. Groggily stumbling over to what was my new closet I grasped at the door pulling it open. Greeted by the familiar sight of my coat and sword resting against the wall.

My armor if you can call it that was nothing special, it was a long Gambeson coat. Gambeson was all I could really afford with meager funds that the village had given me. Unlike bell I had come prepared to Orario or as much as I could anyway. In this new world I had been reincarnated into if you wanted to get rich fast you became an adventure, if you wanted to die faster you also became an adventure or so the saying goes apparently.

Naturally I don't feel like dying anytime soon so I took some precautions against unforeseen complications. As I finished buckling my coat together, I heard the groaning from my goddess in the other room. Smiling to myself I strapped my sword to my hip as I pushed the curtain separating the two rooms back. I was graciously greeted to the adorable sight of my goddess mid-stretch.

"Good morning" I greeted

"Good morning" she replied cutely. Groggily strolling up to her closet she starts rummaging through various dresses, several of which were the same dress she had worn in the anime.

"why don't you go get ready and once I'm dressed, we can go to the guild to register you."

Nodding I pulled the curtain back so she could change in peace. heading her orders, I headed up to the street above. As I started my ascent thought back to the night before.

When the two of us had arrived the night before Hestia had been unnaturally hesitant to begin the ritual to have me join her Familia. After some coaxing we had completed the ritual. When it was complete, I was expecting to feel something like well of energy at the edge of my consciousness that I had simply had not noticed, yet there was simply nothing. I was even prepared to constantly hide my thoughts in the case that we formed some weird telepathic bond but there was nothing. Which grates me even more than I thought, if I've learned anything from the anime, it is that most gods are arrogant little shits, who are then more than willing to throw their Familia under the bus if push comes to shove.

While I highly doubt Hestia is anything like the rest, but still I had been expecting some vague god like arrogance that you would see in her mannerism. Even more so considering how she has never had a Familia before or at least to the best of my knowledge she hasn't. With my luck that arrogance is going to show up at the most unfortunate time and throw me for a loop. I was brought out of my musing by small hand tapping my shoulder. Looking down I was greeted with the sight of my goddess in her signature dress.

Smiling playfully "Wearing the same dress I see."

She nearly face planted right then and there.

"Of course not, I just have multiple versions of this dress." She shot back giving a very audible "hmph". Not needing to even look to tell she was pouting.

Nudging her "I was just messing with you come on, let's head to the guild"

As my goddess and I strolled through several streets and side streets to reach the guild. Passing through I absently noted how clean the streets were, you would expect this being set in medieval type setting the streets would have more waste. Knowing how magic works they probably have automated constructs of some kind constantly cleaning the streets.

Magic the word left a bad taste in my mouth, on Earth everything ran on logic it was predictable. Here magic throws any sort of predictability out the window, my already startling amount of paranoia has been driving me up a wall to try think of way around it,

All I've been able to think of so far is _run the other way._

With the rudimentary knowledge available to me at the village that I had been dropped into I had been able to look up a few magics. Magic is broken up into levels not unsimilar to the levels of adventures bell's firebolt would be considered a level one spell. Surprisingly Welf's will-o-wisp spell would have been a level three anti-magic spell, which says a lot about his magic stat. It's generally not recommended for someone to learn a spell above their level because they tend to misfire or due to their inexperience push too much mana into the spell which quickly drains their reserves. Briefly glancing down at my goddess to see a frown marring her face.

Nudging her "are you okay?" I asked.

surprised she looked up at me the previous frown slowly faded as she shook her head.

"eh it's n-nothing" she stuttered out.

Yeah and I'm the Easter bunny.

So, looks like I've got even more problems to deal with other than monsters that want to bite my face off.

joy

Finally coming to a stop at the front of the guild hall I took notice of an unfamiliar symbol that sat atop of the door. It was bag of what had to be coin considering at the bottom of the bag was a small stack of the stuff, all of which was inside a circle.

"Come on I want to show you to Plutus!"

Smiling I allowed her to drag me into the guild headquarters, absently noting that her previous glumness was now forgotten. As the twin tailed goddess dragged me through the front door, I took note of the layout of the guild.

The layout was like that of the anime the back-left corner held a man in a box behind a screen who was currently exchanging Magic Stones for Valis. Followed by a long counter where adventures could talk with their advisors, where a few adventures were doing just that. Off to my right were several tables where adventures can meet with advisors. Behind those tables was a hallway that no doubt lead to offices where advisors and adventurers can talk one on one. Yet one of the most obvious differences was the large board that rested on the wall to my left.

The board was divided in two parts the left was filled with hunting and gathering quests from various Familia's. There was everything from gathering specific plants for potions to gathering scales from wild wyverns. What drew my eyes however as I was dragged to the counter was the right side. It was filled with specifically elimination type hunting quest. I've become accustomed to seeing these in the mayor's houses when I had made my way from the village, I was dropped in.

Occasionally when monster spawn out in the wild a few are unnaturally aggressive attacking villages out in the country. When events like this happen villages will put out a bounty on them and eventually the bounty will make its way back to Oario where it is posted on the board for adventures to take on. Of course, the bounty is also placed in the mayor's house too in the unlikely chance that a adventure is passing through.

Completely missing the conversation Hestia had with the elf at the counter only just tuning back in once she had come around to led us through the hallway behind the tables.

"So, are you just starting out?" The still unnamed elf asked over her shoulder.

Feeling my goddess nudge me to clue me in the she elf was talking to me.

"No, I've taken a couple quests from my village and the surrounding ones, but they were mostly low-level quests." I answered.

Before the she elf could comment on that we arrived at a door that promptly flew open. What stood on the other side was a stoic man with Oval shaped face, brown hair and whited out eyes almost if he was blind. No doubt he probably has that aura seeing thing that Freya has.

"Hestia?" he asked, his voice gravely like he hadn't talked in while.

"Yup! I brought my new famila member to register him." The twin tailed goddess replied cheeringly. Hearing this he turned his unnerving gaze onto me.

"Your aura is strong unyielding, grey like steel yet surrounded by the void." He said as if stating a fact.

'_uh oh he's one of those gods that can see your aura that can't be good.' _I mused

"Thanks?" I answered hesitantly.

Unfazed with my hesitant reply he regarded the elf that stayed quite through the entire exchange.

"Eina can you please take this adventurer and get him set up? Hestia and I will handle the paperwork." the god asked stoically.

The now named elf bowed "Of course master Plutus."

Eina then gestured for me to follow her. Turning to follow her I was surprised to have a small hand grab my wrist. Twisting my head back to see my goddess with an almost fearful expression.

"Alex… please be careful down there I don't care if don't get any Magical stones just come back alive please." She looked uncharacteristically vulnerable.

Grinning down at her, I ruffled my goddess's hair. "I don't intend on dying anytime soon Hestia. I'll come back. I promise."

After hearing my words, she returned to her previously cheery self. Giving me a enthusiastic nod and followed Plutus into his office.

Once more turning to my temporary companion I followed her through the labyrinth of hallways until coming to a stop at a similar door to the one from before but with a name plate that read Eina on it. As I stepped into the office, I took stock of my surroundings. The office was relatively spartan in its appearance with just a desk and bookcase filled to the brim with books behind it. Settling in for what was probably going to be an interrogation of sorts I began mentally preparing myself.

"So your close with goddess huh?" she asked breaking the silence that had set over the room.

"I suppose" I replied helpfully.

She hummed "Well as you no doubt know from your previous quests, we are the guild. We handle transactions between Familia's and other adventures for quests along with spreading the word for Elimination type quest which are posted on the board in the front. The man at the front in the box is where you drop off Magical stones to be exchanged for Valis we obviously will automatically take our fee for the exchange. Any questions so far?" she asked helpfully.

Humming "Nope go on."

Nodding she continued. "Alright since your goddess and Plutus are handling the paperwork, we don't have to handle any of that. Since I'm the advisor assigned to your Familia if you have any problems or questions please feel free to ask me. Also, on that note Hestia should already have one of our rules and regulations books I recommend reading them, not knowing the laws is not an excuse for not knowing them. Finally, all I need see now is your back so I can give a good indication on what floors you can go to." The she elf began to move around the desk so she can look at my status.

Turning my back to her I lifted the back of my shirt up. Eina chanted a short incantation for spell to reveal my status as she finished her soft finger began to trace my back. As she went through my stats her finger froze once it hit my skills and began to mumble incoherently. Letting my shirt drop I turned towards my advisor.

Her face was a mixture of surprise and confusion as she muttered to herself about how something wasn't possible. Standing up I seized her by the shoulders and began to shake her to knock her out of it. After being thoroughly shook she was coherent enough to speak.

"Sorry I just wasn't expecting someone so new to have a skill already." She finally spoke sounding surprised.

'_damn people can see my skills just like that? I had hoped at least my skills would be at least a little bit hidden.'_

Scratching the back of my head "Yeah I know Hestia was about as shocked as you."

Which wasn't exactly a lie either when my goddess was going through the ritual to give me her blessing, she had gotten a good look at my stats while she was there. Once she had looked, she had promptly fell out of the bed in surprise. Apparently, it's next to impossible for newbie adventures to already have a skill. It was called the **Outsider** yet when I asked what it was, she didn't give me answer. Not for something like bells when she just didn't want to tell him, but she couldn't because she _doesn't know_. The skill has no description of what it does so neither of us had any idea what it did. Hopefully she would be able to figure it out at some point.

Roused from my thoughts with a loud clank I brought my attention back to my elf advisor.

"We give these packs to new adventures most don't already have weapons and armor, so we usually provide some inside we also have your identification you give at the entrance to the dungeon. Since you already have weapons and armor however you can just use this as back up armor if need be. With your current stats you should be able to handle Floors one through three with a little difficulty, so I recommend you start there. You can of course go lower but the further you stray from those floors the more likely you… die for lack of better terms so please be careful." She repeated my goddess's words from before.

"With that you are free to go just remember to be careful. You can't make money when your dead." She joked

'_thanks for reminding me of my impending doom'_

As I made my way back through the labyrinth of hallways, I took stock of the armor the guild had given me. What caught my attention first was pads off wool, those same pads was what made up my gambeson coat. The sword they had given me was made of iron while also being a foot smaller than my sword making it the ideal length for a short sword. Strapping the sword to the other side of my waist as I exited the guild building and started heading towards the dungeon. Once more strolling through the streets of Orario I decided to inspect my sword. At four feet and made from iron it gave me enough length to fight at a decent distant without being encumbered in close quarter fighting. Drawing closer to the dungeon I thought back to how my goddess had acted when I was leaving to go set up to go into the dungeon.

'_That can't be some weird coincidence cheery people like Hestia aren't exactly prone to bouts of depression so what was with the sudden change in attitude?'_

Silently cursing my horrible luck, I came to a stop at the base of the dungeon I gazed up at structure as it stretched into the clouds. Finally coming to the base of the dungeon I watched for moment as adventures went up down the stairs that lead down into the dungeon. While some shouted excitedly as they descended into the dungeon, I took a note of a group adventures at the far side of the courtyard around the dungeon. They were clustered around the broken form of women no doubt she had been taken by the dungeon. Glancing back down the stairs down into the dungeon I took a deep breath to steady myself and began my descent into the monster den.

* * *

When I finally reached the bottom of the seemingly never-ending stairs that lead into the dungeon my broad sword was already out of its sheath held off to my side yet still in front of me so I could quickly react to threats. Cautiously I walked through the first floor constantly scanning my surroundings for monsters yet there were none. Rounding another corner was a lonely goblin resting on his club, who quickly spotted me.

Once being spotted the goblin began to race towards me as fast as his little legs could carry him. I slowly advanced to meet him once he got to about five feet, he leapt into the air intent on cracking my scull with his club. Dodging out of the way on instinct honed from quests out in the country, I brought my sword up across my body using the little gremlins momentum against him and completely bisected him, his body disappeared into smoke a moment later. Reaching down to grab the Magical stone I brought it up to my face.

'_that was easy_' I mused as add the stone to my pack.

The first floor only held goblins which spawned one at a time which was easy enough most never thought ahead enough beyond their blood lust for everything human. Slaying more and more until finally coming to a stop at another staircase once more descending. Gazing down at the staircase leading further into the dungeon, deciding to descend again, pushing deeper into the dungeon.

While the hallways on the first floor had been narrow the second had much larger hallways made to accompany far numerous foes. Still riding off the confidence from easily dispatching the goblins above I foolishly pushed forward. Faintly hearing the grumbling of a goblin, I crept up to the corner and glanced around it.

What lay ahead was a group of seven goblins, two archers, three clubs, and two with rusted iron daggers. Not trusting my chances against such odds, I pivot around intent on going back up but spinning around so fast had cause the short sword still attached to my hip clank against my thigh. Not bothering to look back I dashed forward intent on getting back up the stairs before they could catch me. Coming upon the exit, the wall next to staircase began to crack apart as more goblins clawed to the surface.

Quickly deciding to take out the ones behind before I was overwhelmed. I turned and dashed back into the group from before intent on killing them before the other group could join. Shocked one archer couldn't get a shot off, the others shot went wide. Closing the distance between the melee group the goblin in front leapt at me the two on his side intent on catching me in a pincer movement. Rolling under the first, I threw a punch at the fourth that had behind the first. Connecting with his face the force enough to knock him on his ass. Still dashing forward intent on killing the archers before they became a nuisance.

The second archer finally gaining his bearings let loose his arrow. Which slammed into my chest puncturing my coat but got stuck in the padding. Finally coming upon them one turned to flee while the other tried to block my sword with his bow. Effortlessly my sword went straight through the old bow and into his head, he disappeared into smoke a moment later. I spun around removing the second archers head in the process. The melee of the first group would be upon me in second.

My thoughts momentarily went back to my goddess asking me to be careful and to come back to her and my promise to come back alive. Cold determination washed over me as I sprinted at the remnants of the first group.

Batting away the thrust of a dagger into my face from goblin tripping him as he passed me. Sweeping my sword across another that had hoped to catch me off guard while I was busy with his friend. Not bothering to confirm my kill as he exploded into the telltale smoke. I jumped backward onto the goblin I had just sent into the stone floor my weight crushing his feeble skull in the process.

Dashing across their rapidly dissipating comrade the remaining three goblins were on me once again the second group at stair finally got their barring and rushed to join the melee. Parrying an overhead strike, throwing a kick into his chest sending him flying back into the one behind him. Another one of the gremlins swung his club at me not having time to bring my sword to bear I raised my hand blocking the strike. Wincing from the pain, I seized him by the arm flinging him into another. As they both clambered to get up, my sword erupted from their chests, yanking my sword back up to defend myself from the next barrage.

The last one wielding a dagger swung wildly at me, swinging upward subsequently knocking it from his grip and into the air. Instantly taking advantage I swung the bloodied sword back bisecting him from his shoulder to the opposite hip. One of the goblins who had been disarmed lunged at me through the smoke and latched down on my neck promptly biting down. Gritting my teeth from the pain I grabbed the offender by the throat tearing him from mine effortlessly I crushed his windpipe. As he slowly choked to death, moving his body into the way of another incoming dagger. The same dagger from the one just taken out erupted from his chest.

Shoving my sword through the one choking and into the one behind both exploding into smoke. The final four regarded me fearfully as I stepped through the smoke of the two. Taking a step forward they took a step backward. Smirking as they turned to run but it was too late. Swinging my sword at their back killing three instantly. The fourth tripped in its fear turning over on to its back to stare up at me. As I strolled up to the cowering creature, I seized it by the throat and promptly crushed it.

Finally, without further adversaries I collapsed onto one knee breathing rapidly. As the adrenaline from the fight began to wear off, I fumbled through my pack and pulled out some bandages and covered the wound on my neck. Looking down at my chest arrow still imbedded in my coat and covered in dust from when the goblins had exploded. I grasped the shaft of the arrow and carefully extracted it from my coat to not ruin the padding. Shaking my head, I pushed myself up to gather the Magical stones that had dropped in the fight.

'_when was I dropped in Goblin Slayers universe?' _

* * *

The trek up to the main staircase that led to the surface was rather uneventful. Though as I neared the end of another pathway the sounds of a commotion stopped me in my track. What was causing it was annoying to say the least.

There was a familiar side villain with that dumb ponytail of his and he was harassing a newbie judging by his armor. Ponytail was wearing the same outfit he had worn when he died black shirt, cargo pants and a maroon overcoat. He was currently holding the newbie at arm's length while he rummaged through a familiar bag. The same bag that had come from the guild which currently hung on my hip carrying the Magical stones that came from the goblins.

'_oh, great a secondary antagonist oh god what did I ever do to deserve this' _

Grabbing hold of my blood-stained sword that rested on my hip I prepared to make myself known but a confused female voice stopped me in my tracks.

"What are you doing?"

Wheeling around to find a familiar face staring at me like she had found me snooping. She had medium length black hair, brown eyes and had an Amazonian complexion. Showing an ample amount of skin all she wore was a cloth around her petite breasts and a Pareo around her waist.

"Are you done checking me out or do you need more time"

Not bothering to rise to that piece of bait I addressed the amazon's previous question.

"I was just about to go help that newbie" gesturing behind me.

Tiona leaned to my side to get a look of what I was talking about. Frowning she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, not bothered by my distinct "hey!" and dragged me along as the amazon marched forward.

"Hey Ged! Didn't I tell you I better not find you messing with newbies again!" she asked sounding irritated.

Upon hearing her voice fear momentarily crossed his face before letting out a "tch" and tossed the bag back the newbie. Then proceeded to sprint up the stairs and away from the irritated amazon. My companion who still had my collar in a death grip gave a loud "hmph" and finally released my abused shirt.

"Not that I'm complaining that you did my job for me, but did you really need to drag me?" I asked puzzled.

Hearing my voice, she turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Are you done checking me out or do you need more time?" I repeated back to her.

Giggling "Sorry I'm Tiona, from the Loki familia. I don't recognize you so must be a newbie, right?"

"yep! Names Alexander Cooper but you can just call me Alex" I quipped

Putting her hand behind her back "Well Alex do me a favor and get strong okay?"

Before I could retort she was gone in a blur racing up the stairs to the surface.

'_So that's the power of the higher levels huh? Crazy.'_

* * *

It was already dark out, having spent most of the day in the dungeon. After meeting the playful Amazon, I went back to the guild to exchange my Magical stones for valis. While on the way back to the church the smell of hot meal snagged my attention. The smell drifting out of the building was heavenly and my mouth began to water.

Inside there were several tables mostly filled with adventures and several maids passed in between them, some were carrying plates of food while others carried beverages. As I stood frozen debating whether it was worth it to get something to eat one of the maids obstructed my view. She wore the standard white and green maid outfit what set her apart from the rest was her long blond hair and pointed ears.

"You're a newbie" she stated dryly.

Crossing my arms frustratingly "Aren't you guys supposed to charm people to come in to eat or something, not insult them." I asked ludicrously.

"not an insult, just a fact."

Rolling my eyes "yeah well it's still not nice"

She smiled good naturedly "sorry, do you want something to eat?"

Stealing a look inside one flash of the food was all the incentive I needed. "Fine"

Nodding the blond elf gestured for me to come inside. She led me to a lone spot by the counter. As she left into the back presumably to get my food, I took the time to scan the inhabitance of the tavern. Most people were adventures judging form their various forms of armor and weapons strapped their hip. What caught my attention was a man in the corner with two women one in each arm.

To be completely honest it didn't surprise me that much when I had found out that people tend to have multiple partners. I had learned from the villagers that had been so kind to take me in when I was dropped in this world that adventures don't exactly live that long. Then there's the kingdom of Rakia and there constant warring which brings the male to female ratio to one to four- one to six in Rakia.

I suppose it kind of makes sense for women if the alternative is another woman or doing without it doesn't seem like the worst option. Especially if you plan on having a family instead of adopting. I was dragged out of my thoughts when a steaming plate of food slammed down in front of me.

"So, you're the newbie that Ryuu took a liking too ehh?

I don't even need to look up see that smirk.

"That's what her name is then" I replied skipping over that particular land mine.

"Well eat up there's more of that if you can pay for it" the she dwarf chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah" I slid a thousand valis across the counter to her.

"One more for my goddess, to go please." Nodding the hostess went into the back for the food.

"Which famila are you from?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

"Hestia's" I replied simply.

Ryuu gracefully slid into the stool next to mine. "So, you're the new member then?" taking note of the fact that she said new member rather than first member.

"Word travels fast I see."

"It's not everyday someone approaches the beggar goddess."

A grimace crossed my face at the moniker "How many people call her that?"

"Too many"

Wincing "it's not that bad is it?"

I had known long before that joining Hestia's famila would mean an uphill battle towards securing myself relative safety in this bizarre version of danmachi but giving her nickname just on poverty seems like a bit much.

"Most adventures or at least the ones that survive have enough to sense to stick to larger groups to make up for their lack of individual power." She stated as if it should be obvious.

resting her chin her hand she leaned in a little closer to me "Which makes you all the more interesting"

"Well family is the most important so that's wh-"

"your lying" she interrupted.

Her gaze held an almost unnatural glint in them that not so subtly said '_I know you're lying'_

"Am I interrupting something?" the hostess had arrived just in the nick of time stopping me from saying anything that would have come back to bite me. As she placed a bag with my food in it judging by the smell finally the she elf pulled back not losing the glint in her eyes for a second.

"No, I should go anyway my goddess is probably worried" I lied effortlessly.

With the bag in hand I bid a hasty retreat out of the tavern.

"Make sure you come back you hear!" the dwarf yelled after me.

"I will!" I called back.

'_If she could see through me that easily could then there's no doubt Hestia already knows that the reason, I gave was a half truth at best. If that's the case though then why did she let me join in the first place?'_

* * *

After a long day in the dungeon and only half my funds left after dinner, I was fairly tired. About ready to collapse I stumbled down the stairs into the basement of the church.

'Hestia I'm back!" I called out as I reached the bottom of the steps.

Catching sight of my goddess sat hunched over with hands clasped together as if in prayer, her eyes were wide in shock as she stared at me. In the span of seconds, she crossed the room enveloping me in a hug as if I would disappear at any moment. Barely being able to steady myself from falling over, my arms reflexively going around her.

"You're here!" she exclaimed her voice was overcome with joy, staring up at me her bright gaze was a stark contrast to what it was back at the guild.

"Should I not be?" I quipped.

The twin tailed goddess shook her hear fervently "No I'm just so glad you're back from the dungeon." She was practically jumping for joy.

Too tired to comment on her rapid shifting mood I removed the bag from hanging from my hip and held it out to her.

"Here's some food I got for you, figured you'd be waiting for me and probably forgot to eat." She opened her mouth to object but was cut off by her stomach rumbling. As she took the bag from me, I gestured for my goddess to come to the table. I clumsily slid into seat opposite of where she had been sitting a moment before.

We fell into a comfortable silence only interrupted by my goddess mauling her food. No doubt she probably forgot to eat this morning. Mulling over the conversations that we've had so far it wasn't hard to tell something has been eating at her.

'_here's hoping I don't screw this up'_

"Hey Hestia."

"Hm?"

"Am I your first famila member?" The goddess's face visibly darkened and I immediately backpedaled.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

She closed her eyes in a visible effort to ward off her thoughts, confirming my thoughts and told me the answer wasn't going to be anything pleasant. Reaching across the table, I placed my hand on hers. I knew that look anywhere. I was barely an adult when my own parents had died in a car accident Leaving me alone with my little sister to take care of. Ignoring the pang in my heart, I focused the distraught goddess in front of me.

Finally, Hestia shook her head "No. You deserve to know."

Hesitantly she began the story "About a month ago I found a young boy wandering through the streets on the way back from work." A small smile played out across her lips at the memory. "He was looking for a famila any famila that would take him but none of them would. When I offered, he accepted immediately I was ecstatic. I thought 'Finally I can have my own family!' but it was not to be."

She wiped her eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. "When he stormed into the dungeon, I was so confident that nothing would happen. I waited outside the dungeon till well after midnight, but he never came out."

"What was his name?"

She looked up at me and a single tear fell down her face.

"Bell Cranel."

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for the wait but this chapter frustrated me to so much I really didn't like it end up most of the time. So, it ended up getting rewritten a couple time. Right now, I'm satisfied with it, but it could probably be better. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Edit: if end up getting a notification for this I apologize for some reason the line breaks didn't cross over from word.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure of the Outsider

* * *

Ideally, I twirled a quarter through my fingers while waiting in Eina's office and said elf was currently busy with other adventures that required guidance. Which suited me just fine considering how I was already confined to my thoughts.

I grimaced thinking back to conversation that I had with my goddess the night before. I had been expecting differences in the timeline. It would be foolish to believe that this new world would be the same as the anime. The second I had set foot in this new world I knew there would be differences, but the main characters death should never have been in the cards to begin with. The three dungeons opposed to the one in the anime was a dead giveaway to the fact but that wasn't the worst thing that I had the displeasure of learning.

If Hestia had the timeline right then my timely arrival in this world was a little to convenient even for my liking. About a month ago would be right around the time that I was dropped here. It could easily be waved off as just some odd coincident, but it was too obvious a of a clue to ignore. Throughout the series it was pretty much hammered over the head that Bell was supposed to be the one to defeat the one-eyed dragon. If that is still even still the end boss of this adventure. Now that he's gone however that opens up a whole new can of worms that I wish had the common decency to not get me involved.

Before I could contemplate my own misfortune more the door behind me opened. I tilted my head back to see who had come in the door and I was greeted by the upside figure of Eina.

She smiled down at me "Good morning."

"morning" I repeated back ignoring the familiar feeling in gut.

'_Whatever god that put me back into the body of a teenager is going to get a piece of my mind when I find him'_

The half elf crossed the room to get to her desk, she ran her fingers along the top of the wood and slid gracefully into the seat. The same unnatural grace that seems to come easily to most elves.

"So!" she clapped her hands to together excitedly "What brings you here? I saw you come back last night and you seemed fine beyond the puncture in your coat it didn't look like there anything was wrong."

"I think I'm ready for to go down a couple more floors." I replied matter of factly.

Disappointment flashed across her face for second just enough time for to get a glimpse before it was smothered by the cheery personality that I had seen the day before when she was dealing with overconfident adventures. Waving her hand back and forth in a practiced 'not so fast' gesture. I wouldn't be surprised if plenty of adventures had said the same before disappearing into the dungeon never to be seen again.

"Uh, uh, uh not so fast, granted you survived your first time in the dungeon yo-"

"Some of my stats have already increased." I interrupted.

That seemed to stunt her for moment before the blond shook her head. "No that's impossible nobody can grow that fast."

"Do you want to see?" I pressed.

Eina huffed in annoyance but replied "If that will convince you then so be it."

I failed to suppress my amused grin as the elf crossed the room once again. I shimmied off my coat and shifted in my chair to give her easier access to my back. While she prepared an incantation to display my stats, I lifted up the back my shirt to give her easy access. Eina traced my back with her dainty finger once again the digit stopped right below my stats and I could easily feel her bewilderment radiating off of her. Letting my shirt fall back down I turned towards my advisor to see her expression.

Eina had one hand on her face trying to cover her eyes in a vain attempt to unsee my stats. The elf tilted her head up just enough for me to see her looking down at me with an exasperated expression.

Squinting her eyes again she took a deep breath and started again. "Ok so under the assumption that you somehow manage to get agility and magic to G rank you should be able to handle up to the fifth floor."

"Do you even have any spells you can use?" the blond asked bewildered. "I didn't see any you could have used last time?"

Shrugging "Maybe **Outsider **is somehow a magic spell" I offered.

Truthfully, I have no idea why my magic went up at all. Your stats are like a muscle you have to use them in order for them to grow. Why my magic went up when I don't have a single spell I have no clue.

"Maybe… though with growth it's probably an Excelia booster of some sort." The elf adopted a classic 'thinking' pose for moment and snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. "Alright I won't update what your skill does immediately, that plus your we haven't registered you as the owner of the skill yet. Hopefully, that will keep the stronger Familia's off your tail for a while.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. What was this about keeping Familia's off my tail?

Eina regarded me "Right sorry you haven't been adventuring for long so you wouldn't know but an Excelia booster is practically unheard of among adventures. Most Familia's will either try to recruit you or try to buy you but the stronger ones will want to take it from you."

"How exactly are they supposed to take my skill from me? Would they wait till I was stronger or something besides aren't they unique to the adventures that earned them?" I asked baffled.

The blond shook her head "No there's a spell **Transfer Skill **which allows adventures to transfer their skills and there are some stronger mages out there that have an overpowered version of the spell that can forcefully remove the skill." A light seemed to turn on in her head as she glanced at the door and then back to me. "Come on let me show you!"

Before I could protest, she had already gotten a firm hold on my wrist and I was just barely able to grab my jacket on the way out the door.

'_what did I get myself into this time'_

* * *

Eina led me to the market district and then through a few more streets down to small one-story building. Even on the outskirts of the city the streets were immaculate compared to the rundown buildings that surrounded the store. The store itself was in relatively good condition none of the windows were smashed or boarded up and with no misplaced boards either.

The elf in question had not let go of her firm grip on my wrist ever since we had left the guild. Still dragging me she pulled me through the door of the shop. Our entry was accompanied by a light ding from a bell that hung from above the wooden door. Inside there were shelves upon shelves of books and on the far side of the store stood an older man behind a counter. What drew my attention wasn't man himself but the wall of weapons behind him. None of them look particularly important there were swords, knives, axes along with pouches of what looked like bolts? Granted I had never seen crossbow bolts in my previous life these looked much too small to be used for one.

Even in my previous life I had never seen so many assorted weapons in one place so the view was startling even to me.

"So, what exactly is this place besides… you know a bookstore?" Eina turned back to me hum for a second before explaining.

"Most of these types of bookstores usually just sell skill books but this one sells some starter weapons as well." She gestured to for me to follow her up to the counter.

"Welcome to my store, how can I help you?" the old man asked politely.

"Where do you keep the starter, Skill books?" my companion asked politely. The owner merely lifted his hand and pointed to one of the many rows of bookcases behind us. Eina nodded her head in thanks and proceeded to the row of books that the shopkeeper had provided, leaving me alone with the shopkeeper.

"Hell, of place to take your first date" teased the shopkeeper.

"eh? Um no were not like that" I said shaking my head.

The shopkeeper grinned at me "Of course I assume she took you from the guild to "help you get started""

"Something like that yeah."

He smiled wistfully "One of my wives did something similar when I was your age brought me out right in the middle of her shift too and got me this." Gesturing towards a small shield.

"Here take a look while you wait on your girlfriend" not bothering to rise to the bait I took the offered shield from him. I held up the shield to inspect it, the shield was circular but small it was just barley large enough to cover my chest so protection from arrows beyond a lucky catch was out of the question. Which only left blocking melee attacks as its only use beyond using it to bash people. Though the shield had noticeable gap at the end where my hand would be.

"what's with this gap here?" The shopkeeper grinned at me with excitement.

"I was hoping you would notice that, flip it over and on the inside by the hand grip there are two buttons push the one the left." Doing as the man asked, I wrapped the main strap around my forearm and slid my hand into the grip and pressed the button. I was rewarded by an audible but faint click from the shield.

"Is this…"

"Yup!" he replied joyfully. "This is a Repeater crossbow shield it saved my life more than few times in the dungeon, if press that button on the right it will fire."

"Wait Repeater Crossbow?" I asked dumbfounded. Lili had used something similar but combining it with a shield hadn't exactly crossed my mind. There was only one way a blatantly unrealistic idea could have come up in anyone's mind.

'_dumb magic'_

The shopkeeper gave me a proud nod" This here baby can fire ten bolts not including the one already in there and it's fed by two tubes on either side of that can easily be removed and replaced during combat."

Pursing my lips, it sounded cool, but chances are something that complicated would have reliability issues.

"I imagine there are some drawbacks for this right?"

He smiled sheepishly "Well while the extra bulk lets it take harder hits for the material, there is a chance if it's hit hard enough the fire mechanisms will jam and stop working not mention if any dirt gets into it, the thing will break in its entirety."

It made sense in my previous life militaries around the world were almost always trying to make new and more deadly weapons but the more complicated something is the more frequent it tends to break down.

"hmm how much for it?" I inquired curiously.

The old man looked me over for moment before huffing in response. "Why don't you just keep her she'll just collect dust here anyway."

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to pay for it."

He Shook his head "No I've made up my mind just take it. If it matters that much to you make sure you come back here for when you get some skill books of your own. Besides I can already tell your going one of those adventures that gets themselves into all sorts of problems."

I could barely restrain myself from rolling my eyes. It wasn't an unfamiliar trick some businesses would do back in my old world. Give someone a free supplement that would get them addicted and eventually the consumer would keep coming back for more and more.

Eina took that moment to re-enter the conversation by plopping a hefty book onto the counter.

"Find what you needed?" the shopkeeper asked helpfully.

My mentor nodded gracefully and slid the book across the counter to him. He flipped the book around to read the title then regarded the blond.

"That'll be five hundred valis little lady."

Eina slid the amount over to the shopkeeper who nodded his head in thanks and returned the book back to her. Swiftly snatching up the book she tilted her head towards the door in a gesture to say 'follow me'. Smiling back to her I turned back to the man across the counter.

"Thanks for the shield I'll make sure to put her to good use." He snorted amusingly.

"Of course, you will your type always do."

Sensing the dismissal, I followed the blond elf out of the store. Once we had made a decent amount of distant from the store Eina turned back to me.

She offered the book to me. "Here as soon as you open it the skill will be transferred to you."

"That's it? No weird incantation? No sacrifice to some elder god?"

Eina giggled and poked me in the chest with the book. "Just take the book smartass"

Smiling I took the book from her hands and I flipped it over to get a good look at it. The cover was a solid gray with a gold-colored outline but held no title to denote what the skill was.

"What exactly is the skill in this?" I asked Eina.

"It's a beginner skill called **Conditioning**." the blond replied helpfully "it gives a small boost your physical stats most adventures will naturally gain the skill at some point so it's probably one of the most widespread skills. "she added helpfully.

"You didn't need to get this." I blurted out. "If I would just end up getting this later you didn't need to waste your money on this."

I had hardly gotten any gifts in my previous life after my parents had died my life had gone to purely making sure to take care of my sister. Getting gifts like this made me uncomfortable like I hadn't done anything to deserve them.

"I know." she smiled at me like I had said something stupid but she didn't care. "I just wanted to make sure you would be prepared for the next few floors of the dungeon."

"That way you come back to me alive" she tacked onto the end.

I winced internally the whole 'so you don't end up like the last one' was left unsaid.

"Okay, okay I get it. Just open it and the skill is applied right?"

"Yep!" Eina replied cheerily as if I had just brought up a recently deceased adventurer.

'_god she's going to be a little living nightmare isn't she. '_

Flipping open the book to first page I was greeted by what had to be some sort magical hieroglyphics that I couldn't read but there was an eerie glow coming from the symbols in the book. I felt something weird something that I had never felt before worm its way into my mind compelling me to turn the pages. As I rapidly began to flip through more pages unaware that time around me had already stopped the glow began to grow in intensity until my vision was encased in a bright light.

* * *

When the light finally died down and I could see again my breath was taken away at the spectacle. I was surrounded an endless vibrant green field. I had never seen this much green in my previous life having lived in the city the most I had ever see was the occasional park.

This field however seemed endless but what really took my breath away was the massive tree that stood in the center of the field. The tree was massive it had to be couple hundred miles wide at least and its massive trunk extended into the sky above. I could vaguely see massive branches flourishing with green extending down from the clouds.

"Beautiful isn't it."

I whirled around my hand moving to my sword that lay at my hip in preparation for confronting this unknown.

"You won't be needing that" as the unknown individual spoke these words my sword exploded into shards of metal that began to float aimlessly around us.

The individual was wearing a burly cloak that obscured their face but their voice was distinctively masculine yet I wouldn't put it past magic to be able to change that.

"You wouldn't be wrong on that front but I'm not changing my voice right now." as the cloaked man said this, he flipped back his hood reveling a familiar sight.

"You're that old man from the shop!" I exclaimed.

He merely smiled back at me "Not the first time someone has called me old but I prefer to go by another name."

The old man's kind smile morphed into a shit eating grin that just screamed of the incoming misfortune.

"Names Odin Outsider!"

'_why can't anything ever be simple'_

* * *

**[Outskirts of village east of Orario]**

As autumn began to set in many farming villages began taking in their last harvests before winter set in full force. Normally these villages would have festivals or some kind celebration to celebrate a good harvest. Yet the scene that played out in the village below was anything but that.

Large fires burned coming several wooden houses within the village itself the smoke coming from the fires billowed into the sky blotting out the moon to villagers below. The smoke would be seen for miles telling of the carnage that was happening in the village proper. Villagers ran from their burning houses as their loved ones could be heard screaming as they burned to death, trapped by the collapsed building above them. Those that were able to escape the fire would only be cut down by the horde of monsters that had swarmed the small village.

Groups of survivors had rallied together in the vain hope of being able to stem the tide of the ravenous monster horde before them. Yet even their best efforts were for naught as they one by one they started to fall and eventually succumbed to the never-ending wave of monsters attacking them. The assortment of different monsters howled in victory as the village and its occupants burned. As this all happened a group of men gazed down village beneath from protective cover of the trees and foliage of the nearby forest.

The men were well hidden by the brush of the forest yet it did not obstruct their view of the slaughter that was occurring in the village. Each was well armed yet not one held a semblance of uniform with another. Their armor could be barely called that, consisting of rusting iron pieces and a verity of animal and monster skins creating a rough look no different than your stereotypical barbarian.

Yet one stuck out like sore thumb compared to the others clad in a crimson surcoat under chainmail armor with black metal plates covering vital areas along his chest, arms, and legs. Yet his face was exposed reveling a grizzly man with ginger red hair. He had one hand resting comfortably on his sword handle not fazed by the group of bandits that surrounded him.

"your plan worked surprisingly well Rakian" said one of the bandits begrudgingly.

The ginger did not bother to turn around to address the bandit that spoke.

"How'd you do it Rakian" growled another with contempt.

His hand never left its resting spot atop his sword sending a clear message that the bandits couldn't touch him even if they all threw themselves at him. Not that they would the group was clearly a bunch of cowards some the group could be seen shifting around nervously as the screams from the village could be heard loud and clear even from the distance away that they were.

"Every animal needs to eat" The Rakian spoke patronizingly like he was talking to a child. "Even these lowly monsters require substance every now and again but what happens when you starve them? When you light a little fire where they squirrel away their food?".

"The answer is rather simple from then."

The redheaded Rakians eyes roamed over the destruction plaguing the village as the incessant screaming finally ceased to be replaced by the cries of victory from the various monster species.

"They go rabid"

One of the bandits finally stepped forward from the group to address the Redhead. "What about our payment Rakian we don't work for free."

The redhead finally turned from the carnage of the village to fix the leader of the bandits with a searing gaze. The bandit didn't back down from his gaze whether from courage or being from plain stupidity. What ensued was a short staring contest between the two which was only broken when the redhead nodded approvingly and returned his gaze to the carnage as he began to speak.

"Your reward Highway man" the Rakian sneered. "Are the belongings of those villagers down there, they won't be needing them after all." Turning from the carnage the man walked forward through the group of bandits who gave him a wide berth as he passed.

"We can return at first light when the hoard has started their charge to the next settlement." added on the Rakian.

The bandits briefly looked between their leader and the redhead before following after him. The bandit leader looked back at the village as the sinister howls of the monsters still echoed into the night and the smoke from the village had begun to clog the sky. Which would send a clear message to the surrounding villages who would no doubt share their fate.

Sneering he wiped around and followed after his men back into the foliage.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter had a bad case of writers I didn't notice this before but Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon actually exists already under the Japanese name of the anime. So I'm going to end up moving the story over there next time I update. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one and I'll see you in the next chapter. **


End file.
